Separated
by Cyberweasel89
Summary: During a vacation to a private beach, Sora and Stephanie are separated from Shiro and Jibril and stranded on an island. Faced to deal with a blubbering, apologetic wreck without his other half, Steph will have to take charge and prove she can be someone Sora can rely on. Why did she have to lose her bikini in the waves, though? Naked!Steph x Sora, rated for nudity, boobs, and lemon


Disclaimer: I do not own No Game No Life. No Game No Life belongs to Yuu Kamiya.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

No Game No Life

Separated

By _Cyberweasel89_

**Prologue: **Beach Vacation

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Now, when Sora suggested that they all go to the beach to celebrate the newly-christened Elchea Federation, Stephanie was naturally skeptical.

Imagine Stephanie's delight, then, when much to Sora's dismay, the swimsuits of Elchea had never progressed past the level of 17th-century Eastern Europe, looking more like full-bodied lingerie. Sora, looking like the world was ending at this revelation, proved to bring far too much satisfaction to Stephanie. Sadly, she would pay for her sadism.

Sora immediately put Stephanie and her maids to work sewing up swimsuits for himself, Shiro, Jibril, and even the ex-princess herself, based on swimsuit catalogues in his Kindle. Shiro and Jibril were quite happy about this and were allowed to select their own styles from the gallery. When Stephanie objected, however, Blank naturally challenged her to a game. As to be expected, she lost. As a result, not only would she have to make their swimsuits along with her maids, but she would also have her swimsuit chosen for her, and they would have to be allowed to use her grandfather's old private vacation beach that was just recently re-acquired from the Eastern Federation. The only consolation to Stephanie was that it wouldn't be Sora choosing her swimsuit, but Shiro and Jibril. Oh, how her one ray of hope for this beach outing would be sorely misplaced...

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Ahhhh! Feel that sun! The sand between your toes... The lapping of the waves. This is paradise!"

Sora was wearing a simple pair of swimming trunks, red with yellow hibiscus on them. Shiro was wearing a casual one piece swimsuit in dark blue, with some frills around the waist like a skirt.

"I can't believe you're making me wear this, Sora!" Stephanie growled.

Sora turned around, his eyes roaming the former princess' body up-and-down with an appraising look in his eyes and a smug smile that she was all too familiar with. "Lookin' good, Steph!"

She admitted, it wasn't the most revealing swimsuit from Blank's original world, but it was still a lot more skin than she preferred showing. It was a set of thin, skimpy bikini bottoms humorously colored in a watermelon pattern, with ties on the sides and little more than a thin strip of material riding between the cheeks of her rear. A 'thong,' Shiro had called it. The top was even worse. Just two triangles covered the front and only the front of her breasts, also colored like watermelons, with a tie in the back and in the front. Somehow, Stephanie knew Shiro had selected a swimsuit with this many ties just to give the ex-princess more chances of being exposed or losing her only clothing. Sometimes, she swore the Flugel and eleven year old were even more perverted than Sora himself!

"Do I look okay, Master?" came the Flugel's voice.

Sora immediately turned around, a huge grin on his face as he gazed upon his loyal servant. "Better than okay! That's perfect, Jibril!"

Stephanie had to admit. Her own swimsuit was revealing, but she honestly couldn't believe Jibril had picked her own.

The swimsuit was pink, with little more than two straps going up from the angelic being's crotch to cover each breast in a thin line, then go over her shoulder and down to her crotch, effectively forming a V-shape. And to the ex-princess's anger, Jibril was completely okay with it. But then again, this was a girl who had found her own notions of modesty to be barbaric during their Materialization Shiritori game.

"Thank you, Master!" The Flugel replied to the Elchian king, a big smile on her face.

"Nii, I'm going to go play in the water..."

"Stop right there, Shiro! I need to put sunblock on you."

"Do I have to, Nii?"

"Yes, Shiro. You're a very pale girl. We don't want you to burn."

"Plus, I brought my special sunblock infused with light Elementals! It won't come off in the water, either!" Jibril interjected.

"Fine, Nii..."

Stephanie watched from a distance as Shiro stood still, Sora squirting the white sunblock on his hands and spreading it across his other half's legs and arms. As she did, she felt a twinge in her chest, a pang of what was unmistakably jealously... Ha! Jealousy? Of what? They were brother and sister! Er... Step-brother and sister, still, but Sora said himself he saw Shiro only has family, and wasn't a lolicon. Besides, it was only the stupid Pledges that made her feel this way toward Sora. Nothing more.

"Okay, all done, Shiro. You can go play in the water, now."

"Thanks, Nii..."

"Master, put sunblock on me, too?"

Stephanie felt her blood boil. Jibril was lying on her stomach, atop the blanket they had brought, her swimsuit discarded so she could get an all-over tan.

"You got it, Jibril!"

Wait... But... Jibril had said herself. The Pledge to fall in love with Sora was only temporary, since Sora hadn't set a time limit for it, and should have worn off long ago. So... Why did she feel this way around her king? Was it because he was the last, best hope for Imanity? The savior of this world?

She watched as Sora took great pleasure in spreading the white sunblock into every curve and edge of the Flugel's lithe, angelic body. The ex-princess hadn't even noticed herself drawing closer until she was standing directly over the two, a dark cloud hanging over her head that Sora was too wrapped up in his lust to notice, but Jibril looked up to give Stephanie a wink.

"Do my front next, Master?"

What Stephanie said next, she said without even thinking. "Sora! How about we go for a swim? From what I remember when I was a little girl, there's a great undersea cave near here!"

"Can't."

That caught Stephanie off guard. "You can't? But didn't we come to the beach to swim? Why can't you come with me? We'll have fun!"

"No, I mean, I can't swim."

"You can't swim? But why-"

Then it hit Stephanie. Him and Shiro... They were shut-ins most of their lives. They... likely never had a chance to learn to swim.

As her thoughts began to wander, she was reminded of what Chlammy had told her. The girl had a copy of Sora's memories, and had said something... rather ominous to her right before the Love or Loved 2 game...

_"I know you may find some of Sora's behavior detestable... But I saw his memories, Stephanie Dola... I can't believe he's still sane after all those experiences... All his smiles were empty until he met Shiro... And she has no clue why... But I do..."_

Chlammy had grown up a slave, so for her to consider Sora's childhood worse than her own? It made Stephanie... actually pity the analytical half of Blank...

"Then... How about you put sunblock on me next, Sora? Then we go play around in the shallow end?"

"Sure! After I finish doing Jibril's front, of course!" He giggled like a pervert at that, making the ex-princess' blood boil yet again.

"Actually, Master, I was just joking! Go do Dola-san! I'll be here, working on my tan."

With a sigh, Sora complied, though Stephanie caught a look at Jibril's face. The Flugel winked at her, sending a shiver up her spine.

"Lie down, Steph. I'll get your back first."

Blushing, the ex-princess complied, lying on the other blanket they brought, only to find her breasts get in the way. Ugh! Moving the blanket up, she dug two holes in the sand, placing the blanket back and lying on her stomach, sighing. Perfect! When you're an early bloomer, even among the universally buxom Imanity's standard, you learn ways to adapt.

Rather than a cold squirt of sunblock, she felt a pair of hands untying her top and bottoms.

"Hey!" she protested.

"I just want to make sure I give you an even coat, Steph." He assured her, smiling his usual smug smile.

Blushing in defeat, the ex-princess lay back down, bracing herself for what would no doubt be a groping session.

To her surprise, she didn't feel a cold squirt on her back. Instead she heard Sora squirt the sunblock into his own hand. When his palm touched her back, an electric shock went through her. It wasn't cold at all... It was oddly comforting. Sora's palms and fingers were soft, likely from not having done any work other than gaming his whole life. He spread the sunblock across her back with such gentleness... It was a tenderness he certainly hadn't used when doing the same to Shiro and Jibril, and it honestly made her feel like she was melting.

Stephanie felt her usual resistance to her king's advances failing, feeling a content moan escape her lips as he essentially massaged the sunblock into the curves of her back. She gave no objections as his palms gently spread the white mixture over her round, perky ass, a finger dipping between her cheeks that made her insides lock up and a gasp come out of her mouth. His hands glided down her supple thighs, dipping between them and coming dangerously close to her special place. To her surprise, he didn't touch her flower at all, not even accidentally, though she felt an odd disappointment at that that she couldn't explain.

His hands, with the dexterity more of a surgeon than a gamer, expertly worked the lotion into every crevice of her dainty feet, even between her toes, and it didn't tickle in the slightest. His hands left her body to squirt more sunblock into his hands, leaving her feeling cold and lonely without his touch. When they returned, they were rubbing and kneading the lotion into her shoulders. With a very obvious moan, she further melted as he gave her what was more of a relaxing shoulder massage than a legitimate sunblock session. When his hands left her shoulders to spread the lotion on her arms, a small whine left her, but soon stopped when she became lost in the further sensations of his touch.

When her arms and even her hands were done, she could swear, she would do anything just for this to continue. It felt heavenly. His hands left her, leaving her wiggling from unfulfillment, but stopped when she felt a hot breath on her ear.

"Flip over, Steph..." Sora requested, not commanded, in a throaty, husky voice.

The ex-princess felt a shiver run down her spine, and without any conscious thought, flipped onto her back. With a teasing, tortorous touch, Sora gradually worked the sunblock up the other side of her legs, the girl panting and openly moaning this time. He reached her flower, but as if knowing she wanted him to touch it this time, avoided it, instead working the sunblock into her shapely hips. Her face was beet red, feeling heat from within in addition to the heat of the summer sun as he seemed to take extra care in kneading her hips, gently working his hands up to her waist, then over her flat, toned stomach. Oh, gods! How could a shut-in be so good at this? He hadn't even touched any of her special spots, and already she was on cloud nine! It felt so good!

His hands naturally worked their way up her stomach, nearing her chest with every knead. She felt her breath hitch in her throat as time seemed to slow, anticipation filling her as he came so close to fondling her chest. So close... Almost there... Please, Sora... Please...

"Please, Sora... Please..."

She felt the words leave her mouth without her control. As if spurred onward by the ex-princess' encouragement, his hands finally clasped around her breasts, a loud, obvious, sexual moan escaping Stephanie's lips with no efforts to hold it back.

She'd been groped by Sora and even Shiro before. For some reason, it always felt so good when Sora did it, but now it felt absolutely incredible. Every inch of her body had just been worked with his ministrations, and now that his hands were where they belonged, it felt like she had died and gone to heaven. The gamer began gently and carefully massaging the ex-princess's oversized breasts, making the girl alternate between moans, gasps, and sighs. Gods... Was it those H-Games that Sora had mentioned? Did they teach him how to pleasure a woman?

Wait... No... This was too good to be true. Sora, pleasuring her like this in a consensual way? It had to be a trick. Stephanie's eyes had been closed the entire time. She was sure she would open them to find it was Shiro or Jibril doing this. There was no way Sora could be this good at applying sunblock.

Sadly, all good things must come to an end. Her king's hands left her chest, leaving her feeling cold, alone, and unfulfilled.

"All done, Steph!"

Stephanie opened her eyes, sincerely expecting to see Shiro or Jibril standing there. Instead, what she saw took her breath away.

It was, indeed, Sora. He was standing over her, a genuine smile on his face as he gazed down at his princess, the summer sun shining behind his head like a halo even more brilliant than a Flugel. Stephanie felt her breath hitch in her throat. Had it all been a dream? Had she fallen asleep on the beach, and just imagined Sora doing all that?

She looked at his hands. They were covered in the remains of white sunblock. Then she looked down at her own nude form, shiny with a fresh, perfectly distributed coat of the same sunblock. No... No, it wasn't a dream. It really did just happen.

Wait... nude form?

"Kyaaa!"

The ex-princess' arms flew across her body, scrambling to grab the two halves of her swimsuit that lay discarded beneath her.

"Don't look at me, you pervert!" she growled, huddled into an upright fetal position and facing away from Sora.

"Awww, don't be shy now, Steph! You sure didn't seem to mind a second ago!"

Gritting her teeth, she attempted to re-dress herself without giving Sora a peek. Ugh! She couldn't believe she had enjoyed that!

As she struggled to get her bottoms on, she couldn't help but let her mind think about what just happened... She... She could still feel it...

Sora's... touch... His warmth... It still lingered...

**XXXXXXXXXX**

After Stephanie was semi-decent again, she made good on her promise and played with Sora in the shallow water of the beach. Jibril seemed content on working on her tan, while Shiro wanted to make a sand castle. Not wanting either half of Blank to suffer panic attacks, Stephanie made sure Sora and her were always in a part of the water where Shiro was still visible. They splashed and dunked each other, and Stephanie even tried teaching Sora how to swim, holding his hands as he kicked across the shallow water.

They had unintentionally waded out to chest-high water, and Stephanie lost sight of Sora.

"Sora? Sora, where are you?" she called into the surf, hoping he hadn't drowned.

"Ahah!"

A splash sounded just behind the ex-princess, feeling a pair of soft, wet hands embrace her from behind and cup her breasts.

"Kyaaa! Sora! S-Stop that!"

"Awww, don't be like that, Steph! You sure seemed to enjoy this when I was giving you sunblock!"

A blush spread across her face. So it really did happen? "Sora, just stop! You know I don't like this!" An obvious lie...

"Don't worry, Steph! Shiro isn't close enough to take pictures, and Jibril's face-down working on her tan! We're free to do this!" He slipped his hands underneath the triangles of her top to prove his point.

"Ohhhh! S-Stop it, Soraaaa..." she tried to protest between her moans. Why did the guy have to know just what buttons on her to push?

A wave crashed down on the two of them just in time to break Sora's hold on her. The ex-princess broke the surface of the chest-deep water, flipping her wet red hair over her head. Whew! Thank you, waves!

"Sora? You okay?"

She looked to see him lying face-down in the water, floating. "Serves you right!" she scolded. "That'll teach you to not to do that anym-"

Cold... Coldness...

Stephanie looked down to see her bikini top was gone.

With a girlish cry of distress, she thrust her arms over her oversized breasts, ducking into the ocean so just her head stuck out. Her cry roused Sora, who scrambled upright in the sea.

"Steph? What's wrong?"

"Ugh! Stupid pervert! I lost my top in that wave thanks to you! Find it for me! Now!"

"I dunno, Steph. This is a private beach. I don't think Shiro or Jibril will mind if you go tople-"

"Just find it! This is all your fault!"

Giving her his usual smug smile, Sora just chuckled. "You got it, Steph."

Grumbling to herself, she watched as Sora surveyed the waves for the floating watermelon-print garment. His face lit up at something she couldn't see, wading further out into the bay. Hope welled up in her that she wouldn't have to spend the rest of their vacation topless as she watched him.

"I found i-"

He was silenced by a wave that completely enveloped him. Heh! Further retribution for his perverted antics. She even thought of the perfect witty remark to say to him when he came back up.

Which... he didn't.

And... still wasn't.

Uh oh...

Remembering the gamer couldn't swim, Stephanie bolted into action. Letting go of her breasts, she dove into the water, opening her blue eyes in the clear waves to spot Sora floating lifelessly further into the ocean. With her arms and legs flailing in practiced movements, she swam after her king, grabbing him by both his arms and kicking madly for the surface.

When she broke the surface, she gasped for air, pulling the larger gamer up so his face was above the water. She hugged him to her bare breasts, his face partially buried in her cleavage. He... wasn't breathing.

"No! No, no, no! Sora! Wake up!"

Inhaling deeply, she locked her lips with him, blowing into his mouth as hard as she could. To her surprise, it worked! Sora's arms and legs began flailing as he burped up a fair amount of water.

"Sora! Thank Tet! I was so worried!" she cried as she hugged him tight, her bare breasts pressing against his equally bare chest. "Now c'mon, I need to get you to shore!"

Sora, who seemed to be unable to speak, he was so breathless, pointed at the sky, coughing and panting. Stephanie followed his finger to see...

Dark clouds? But... Where did those come from? She had to get Sora back to shore, now!

Grabbing Sora and holding him close, she began kicking wildly in an attempt to reach the beach. But it seemed the seas were already getting rough, the ex-princess frequently getting submerged by a wave. Many times she lost grip on Sora and had to retrieve him. She was a strong swimmer, but the analytical half of Blank was a lot larger than her! She found she was fighting a losing battle, and fast!

No! She couldn't let it end like this! Sora was depending on her! For once in her life, Sora was depending on her! She couldn't fail! Not this time... Not...

A huge wave was heading for the two. As her blue eyes widened at the shadow falling over them, all Stephanie could do was hug onto her king tightly, praying that they survived.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Stephanie awoke with a start, shooting upright and proceeding into a coughing fit and dizzy spell. Where... Where was she?

She felt sand underneath her. Looking around, it seemed it was some kind of island. She wasn't sure how long she had been here, but the storm that was brewing that sent them here looked like it was still getting started, the wind picking up. She looked down to see she was completely naked! She never did get her top back, and must have lost her bottoms in the struggle to save Sora!

...

Sora!

Stephanie scrambled upright and broke into a run, only to trip on something as soon as she took a step. Looking down, the ex-princess found Sora lying on his back right underneath her. Oh, thank Tet!

She knelt by her king's side, placing her ear on his chest. His heart was beating, but he... wasn't breathing.

Bringing her hands to the gamer's chest, she began compressions, even counting to herself. She moved to blowing into his mouth, then returned to compressions. After a few tries, Sora spit up some sea water, shooting upright as he fell into a coughing fit.

"Sora! You're all right! Thank... Thank goodness..."

Despite all she complained about Sora, she felt tears welling up in her eyes, overjoyed that he was okay.

"Where are we?" he groggily asked.

"Some island near the beach. A wave swept us here, I guess?"

"Where's Shiro?"

"Back at the beach, I assuuuu... Oh no..."

She noticed the color leave Sora's face, realization hitting her.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry! I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry! Forgive me!" he cried, scrambling up to a nearby palm tree and huddling into an upright fetal position, his arms clasping over his face as if she might hit him. "I was just having fun with you! I just wanted to tease you! I didn't think it would lead to this! I'm horrible, I know! I'm a pervert! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

The last time this happened was at the beginning of the Love or Loved 2 game, and before that, when she first met Sora and Shiro and accidentally separated them by a door and hallway's distance. You'd think she would get off on seeing this smug bastard apologize for everything he's recently done to her... But for some reason... It just filled her heart with a sense of sadness...

"S-Sora! Snap out of it! I need your help to get through this!" she cried, covering herself with her arms, not that the gamer even seemed to notice the fact that she was naked.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Kneeling down and forgoing covering herself, she began shaking Sora by his shoulders. "Sora! Stop it! Please!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

She felt anger well up in herself. She slapped him across the face. "Sora! I said get a hold of yourself! We need to work together!"

That seemed to get his attention. Though... the reaction filled Stephanie with a regret she'd never felt before in her life. All the life seemed to leave Sora's eyes, his face further paling. The young man fell onto his side like a rag doll, completely lifeless. His eyes were open as wide as saucers, his mouth open just a sliver. She heard one sentence leave his mouth as he lie there before he ceased moving entirely, barely audible over the wind that had begun to pick up.

"P-Please... I'll be good from now on... Just don't..."

Stephanie was horrified. She had... She had hit Sora! For... For the first time... She had hit him! And... It was not a reaction she was expecting. She was hoping to snap him out of his stupor, but instead... She... She was fairly certain she had really hurt him! And... not physically, either. What had he said? He'll... be good from now on? What did that mean? It sounded ominous... And it was then Chlammy's words hit her, making her swallow hard.

"No... Sora? Sora, are you okay?" He wasn't responding. His eyes were wide open, but... The life was gone from them.

Stephanie knelt down, nudging the gamer's shoulder. "Hey, Sora... I-it's okay! It's me! Stephanie! You know... Steph. A Steph! Right?"

No response. It was like he was... catatonic, or something.

"S-Sora?" tears began to well up in the ex-princess' eyes. "Sora, please... I... I'm sorry! I... I shouldn't have done that! Please, just say something!"

He wasn't even moving... And Stephanie began seriously freaking out.

Wrapping her arms around Sora, she pulled his larger figure into her lap, rocking him gently.

She... She couldn't rely on Sora right now. Without Shiro, he was an apologetic wreck, and now, her reacting violently toward him while in that state had triggered some kind of PTSD regression! Ever since he arrived in Disboard, Stephanie had relied on the Blank duo, Sora especially. Now... Now it was time for her to step up, take charge, and be the one for Sora to rely on instead.

She... She needed to think things through. She couldn't make any mistakes...


End file.
